Elsword Ghetto
by Awakened Hades
Summary: What if the elgang lived in the ghetto? What if they all loved fried chicken and cursing? This story is extremely stupid, don't read if you can't stand the stupidity! xD
1. Eve

Yumi: This is a non-serious story, so read at your own risk!

Hm, I think I'll do Eve first.

Eve, a upper-class Nasod, was once called 'Da Little Biatch of Nasods' when Humans n' Nasod coexisted up in Ancient Elrios. Da times was laid back n' they hit dat shiznit side by side wit they creators. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat tha reign of prosperitizzle was fleeting, as tha juice of El fuckin started ta weaken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Nasod civilization declined without its juice source. They sought help from tha Humans yo, but they was denied help, n' tha war of Nasod n' Humans fuckin started. Years passed wit tha Humans ballin tha ancient war but all up in tha same time diminishin tha Elz juice n' shit. Only all dem ancient Nasodz survived tha war n' juiced it up back tha fuck into they preservation capsules.

For thousandz of years, Eve was preserved up in her capsule unit ta avoid tha catastrophe until a El fragment flew tha fuck into dat shit. Eve raised up ta only smoke up dat dat biiiiatch was stranded ridin' solo up in dis freshly smoked up present time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch gathered her remainin juice n' ancient knowledge ta revive Mackdaddy Nasod n' tha Nasod race fo' realz. After all, a biatch cannot be without a mackdaddy n' Eve understood dat best.

Years passed n' Mackdaddy Nasod was on a mission ta continue tha ancient war wit tha humans yo. Dude n' his wild lil' followers had become corrupted n' no longer bigged up Eve. In tha midst of tha war, a lil' red-haired pimp n' his wild lil' playaz destroyed tha last remainz of Evez race n' ended Mackdaddy Nasodz game. Once again, Eve is left stranded n' ridin' solo up in dis present time as though her efforts was meaningless. Not all hope is lost son! Eve decides ta regain tha juice of El n' hopes ta revive her race once again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch decides ta follow tha red-haired pimp n' his wild lil' playaz ta find tha El Shardz n' revive her race. Well shiiiit, it was, afta all, tha last time a funky-ass pimp holla'd da thug wanted ta be her playa yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'.

Yumi: Okai, tell me in a p.m. who you want next! :D

Eve: Yumi, i'm gonna kill you. -_-

Yumi: *Trollface* I should leave now.

Eve: GET BACK HERE!


	2. Raven

Raven be a gangbangin' fellow commoner from tha Kingdom of Velder whoz ass rejected tha scam of noblez n' aristocrats, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. But fuck dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat da thug was still proud as a muthafucka of his mackdaddydom, n' thus hit dat shiznit hard ta become tha Captain of tha Crow Mercenary Knights, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Bein a cold-ass lil commoner up in such a high-rankin position, his schmoooove ass caused jealousy among tha nobles. Dat shiznit was just a matter of time before da thug was framed n' sentenced ta prison His playas, comrades, n' fiancée rescued his ass n' hid within tha forest up in tha outskirtz of Velder.

It did not take long before they was all surrounded by Velder soldiers n' slaughtered one by one. Everythang dat Raven cared fo' n' loved was stripped away from him, right before his straight-up eyes yo. Dude stared at all tha dead bodies round his ass as da perved-out muthafucka slowly took what tha fuck would done been his fuckin last few breaths. Just then, a Nasod figure rocked up before his ass offered Raven a cold-ass lil contract, fo' rebirth n' power, da thug would conquer Velder n' have revenge on tha ones whoz ass caused his suffering, Raven agreed, then blacked out.

Raven awoke up in a Nasod capsule, wit devices attached ta various partz of his body. Reborn wit a prototype Nasod claw, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass becomes tha leader of tha Velder Rebellion n' blindly fights ta destroy tha mackdaddydom he once protected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. That is until he kicked it wit a cold-ass lil crew of young, fat assed heroes whoz ass reminded his ass of his fuckin lil' duty ta protect tha playas he once loved. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! In atonement fo' his sins, da ruffneck decides ta join Elsword n' his wild lil' playaz on a freshly smoked up game adventure of findin tha missin El.


	3. Rena

Rena be a elf livin up in tha mortal ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Her place up in dis ghetto is jeopardized by tha weakenin of El, tha juice gems dat energize every last muthafuckin thang includin tha connection ta her home ghetto. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! If dis juice fades tha tizzles dat bind tha two planes will vanish as will Rena her muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch uses her abilitizzles as a Ranger ta protect tha El n' her playas. She got some shizzle on her baloons so dey always bouncy and freaky big yo. Like, mammoth nursing big. But playas like Raven eitha go big or go fucking home! So he don't mid dat big ass shiznit!

Yumi: Not much stuff to work with for Rena…

Rena: Yeah, I'm shrouded in mystery! :3 –vanishes-

Yumi: Wait! You forgot the baloons you stuff in your bra! ):p


End file.
